


Testing the Bounds

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Returning to base after smashing Thor's Hammer, Jack finds more than just an alien device may be broken.





	Testing the Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Grabbing the soap, he lathered up to get the grime off his body. "Hey, Daniel, what do you think, a Mozart or Bizet aria tonight?" Jack smiled into the water and waited for some smart remark about his singing talents. 

Silence. 

"Daniel?" Jack rinsed and waited for an answer. 

A heavy sigh echoed off the tiles. "I think Jack, that you can make your own choice." 

There was a short pause and then Jack heard the water shut off. Shaking his head in confusion, he quickly finished his own shower and moved back into the locker room. Teal'c was just finishing dressing and Daniel bid him goodnight. Jack gave him a friendly wave and then moved to his own locker. 

He glanced over at Daniel and noticed the tension in his back. It had been a long day and not an easy one at that. 

"Hey, you want to stop for a beer on the way home? Maybe grab some dinner?" Jack watched with slight alarm as Daniel's rigid back seemed to lock up even more. 

Without turning, Daniel continued to focus on his dressing, "No, thank you." 

Pulling on his own clothes quickly, Jack grabbed Daniel's arm as Daniel slammed his locker shut. 

"Daniel? Look I know today was hard, maybe a bit of kicking back would help. I'd be happy to listen –" 

Finally Daniel's eyes raised to his. Jack almost stepped back in shock. The pain that he had expected was there, but a stronger, unexpected emotion showed too: anger. And he could feel it directed at him. 

"Look, Daniel, I really think you could use some company right now. I know this was –" 

"Don't say hard Jack, please. Today was hell and you made it worse. Now if I've passed your little test, I'd like to go." 

Daniel started to pull away, and Jack tightened his grip. "No, I think we need to discuss this. Today was important for the team, it was bad, but we all came through it. We're a real team now." 

Pulling his arm out of Jack’s grip, Daniel stepped back and sat on the bench. "That's funny Jack, I sort of thought we were a real team before. If you didn't trust me, why on earth would you take me along on those first several missions?" 

"Daniel, it wasn't exactly that I didn't trust you. But this was a big decision. Are you saying you regret choosing Teal'c over that device?" Jack's mind churned with the possibility. 

"Oh, no, Jack, you are *not* turning this around on me. Choosing Teal'c was the right choice, we all know that. I just don't see why I had to be the one to destroy the Hammer. You've had faith in Teal'c since that first battle, you always trusted Sam, so what is your problem with me?" 

"It wasn't a problem, Daniel. I guess I just had to be sure that when push came to shove, you'd choose the team. Our lives are on the line out there and with this whole Sha're thing, I could see you having some pent up resentment for Teal'c. Or feeling a bit conflicted about choices. We don't always get time to decide, sometimes there's only time to react. So I questioned your reactions, not necessarily you. Ya know?" 

Daniel studied him for a moment and Jack began to relax. He'd offered a logical discussion so Daniel would see his point, now they’d go for a beer. 

"I'm a 'word guy' Jack. That's what you keep saying. 'Daniel and all his words.' Let's look at your word 'React.' It comes from the New Latin 'reactus,' past participle of 'reagere,' from Latin 're-'+ 'agere' -- to act. React is a verb. Reaction is a noun. So do you mean 'React,' like throwing a body in front of someone who's about to die by staff blast?" 

Jack's eyes jerked back up to Daniel's. The anger was still there. Glowing strong. 

"Jack we've know each other a hell of a lot longer than you've known either Sam or Teal'c. We went through a lot on the first mission to Abydos. How could you doubt that I'd choose saving a life?" 

Jack heard the silent addition to that thought, "After all, I died to save you." Opening his mouth to argue, he was once again cut off by Daniel. 

"Let's look at some other of my other questionable 'reactions.' You mean like not closing off the Stargate when a Kleenex box came through? Not sending over a lot of questions? Knowing I could trust you and the people you brought with you? Encouraging the people of Abydos to welcome and trust the team that came along? Knowing that my adopted people, my *family* and the home I had made would be safe if we allowed the gate to function? Is that the kind of questionable reaction you mean?" 

Daniel finally stood and faced him. 

Jack felt his military face slip into place. Daniel needed to understand. There were reasons for field tests and command decisions. He just didn't think he'd need to be explaining the reasoning to someone who had studied humans and human nature. 

"Daniel, if I'd taken the choice away from you today, wouldn't you always wonder what you would have done? How you would have reacted? This wasn't just for me, for the team, it was for you too." 

Jack watched an emotion flash onto Daniel's face that he had rarely seen: confusion. Reaching out toward his friend, he pulled back as Daniel visibly flinched away from him. "Daniel?" 

"You honestly thought – that I'd – how could," Daniel's voice dropped off. He peered off over Jack's shoulder for a moment. 

Clearing his throat, Daniel refocused on him. "Jack there was never any question in my mind about what I'd do in a situation like today. None. I didn't learn anything about myself. I *knew* all along. I want Sha're back. And I'd be willing to die for her, no question. But I also knew I'd have to be ready to sacrifice for anyone on this team." 

Daniel reached up (and pinched) pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes reflected unshed tears at Jack. "You think I just jumped into the program to get my wife back? With no other thought to any other being? That even after my initial plea to be included, that I would never have considered what it all meant? How could you think so poorly of me?" 

Daniel sidestepped him and began to pace up and down the locker row. "Let's be real clear here Jack. I do want my wife back. But I am not willing to sacrifice lives on what you see as some vicarious whim. Let me reassure you." 

Stopping, Daniel turned from his pacing and met Jack head on. "I considered that I had to be able to draw a weapon and kill people, even when I find the whole thought abhorrent. I considered that I might accidentally kill an innocent person in the midst of a battle and whether I'd be able to live with myself after. I considered that I might be injured or killed on a mission and have no way of continuing my search." 

Daniel raised a hand to Jack's shoulder and gave him a quick shake. "I considered that I'd have to watch the man I considered my best friend lead me into dangerous situations, take chances with his life for me and the team. I considered that I might have to watch him die. I considered that I'd be asked to make sacrifices of the only friends I have left on this entire planet if the issue of saving it came into play." 

Daniel shook his head once more and then whispered, "I considered all of it Jack. And if I seriously thought that I couldn't do it, I had a plan. I'd ask to gate to one of the uninhabited planets that we've found and I would have set up a base there. I'd have continued my search for Sha're on my own without being a liability to you, the team or the SGC. I just never considered that your -- your pity would extend to allowing me to come along when you didn't think I respected the lives of the people I worked with." 

Pulling his arms tight around his mid-section Daniel peered at Jack. "Did you really get what you wanted today? Because if there are other questions you've got about me or my character, I'd like to know now. I don't want to have to continue to face more Jack O'Neill trials-by-fire on every mission." 

Reeling, Jack finally sat down on a bench. "Crap, Daniel, we're not taking you along out of pity. You contribute a lot. I just – " He stopped and regrouped. Damn, he hated this self-exploration shit. 

"I guess I needed to know for sure. Not because I thought you couldn't do it. But if I put myself in your shoes, I'm not sure what my reactions to all of this would be. I could understand your anger, I've got plenty of it myself. Maybe I just couldn't understand your empathy and compassion in this situation. Not getting bitter is a hard thing to do." 

Jack realized the truth in his words and finally moved back up to make eye contact with his friend. "I lost Charlie and I got bitter. Why shouldn't your losing Sha're make you the same?" Jack ran a hand over his damp hair. 

"I'm sorry Daniel. It was a shitty thing to do. I tested you when I really wanted to be testing myself. I respect you. I know you respect the lives of the people you work with. After today, I guess I now have to hope you can still respect me." 

Jack watched as some of the strain leached from Daniel's face. "I still respect you Jack. I do. I still want your friendship. But I need you to know, I don't want to become bitter over all of this. I can't. It doesn't serve my friends to be bitter. And I won't have anything left for Sha're when I find her, if all I am is bitter. Do you see that?" 

Jack nodded. He knew the price of bitterness and not dealing with pain, he wouldn't wish that on anyone, certainly not his best friend. "So, how about that beer and maybe some dinner?" 

Daniel's face softened into a sad, but gentle smile. "I'd like that. Did I ever tell you the story of how the phrase 'breaking bread' came to mean friendship?" 

The soft echo of his voice followed them down the hallway and out of the mountain into the night.


End file.
